


Birthday Plans

by RueSinger



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy birthday you shady wizard man, Lingerie, M/M, Riding, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27970343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: Birthdays start to lose their luster a bit when you've been alive for litteral millenia, but Solomon has a spark in his boyfriend Asmodeus. Asmo knows just how to treat Solomon on his birthday.
Relationships: Asmodeus/Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 80





	Birthday Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Alright. I promise I’m working on requests and chapter 10 of WBT. But I learned Solomon’s birthday is today... And Solodeus birthday smut. That’s it.
> 
> If you wanna talk to me or request something from me, my tumblr writing blog is @ruewrites 💕

Solomon didn’t remember how old he was. Not that it mattered much, time lost its meaning after being alive for so many millenia. He might have forgotten his own birthday if not for-

“There’s my favorite sorcerer!” Ah, Asmodeus. A package hit Solomon’s desk with an audible thump as Asmo plopped down in Solomon’s lap and pecked his lips, “Happy birthday dear.” Long nails ran through his hair and Solomon couldn’t help but let out a sigh. Those nails were always a pleasant experience.

“Thank you Asmodeus,” he smiled, allowing his eyes to close ever so slightly. Asmo was so incredibly warm. What Solomon wouldn’t give to have his warmth constantly about him. Maybe one day, for now he would settle for the tiny moments he had with him. His eyes opened ever so slightly, Asmo’s eyes filled with intrigue.

He felt Asmo’s hands travel from his scalp down to his neck. “Any plans?” he asked, reaching behind himself to grab the package on the desk. Of course Asmo wanted to know what he had planned. Solomon knew his boyfriend, he knew Asmo was expecting him to say something exciting.

With a chuckle, Solomon started to unwrap the package with nimble fingers. The golden letters were what caught his eye first. He traced his finger tips over it before opening the cover. A kiss mark stained the corner of the top page followed by sweeping cursive underneath ‘With all my love.’

He leaned over to peck Asmo’s lips once more, “Well, I have this wonderful book to read now. One I’ve been looking forward to.”

Asmo frowned, “Wait, that’s  _ all  _ you have planned? You’re not going out? Not spending time with friends?”

“I mean, Simeon and Luke went over to help Barbatos with a cake-” He hadn’t been allowed to help. They all said it would be unfair for him to work on his own birthday cake. Solomon had said he didn’t mind, but they were all so insistent. So he stayed home, knowing they’d stop by later.

Asmo shot up straight with a huff, “Darling it’s your  _ birthday _ . You could be out clubbing, or exploring ancient ruins, or going on vacation or-”

“ _ Or  _ I could spend it staying in with my magnificent, thoughtful, and gorgeous boyfriend.”

He watched Asmo’s facial expressions contort for a moment. It was funny seeing Asmo caught between wanting to indulge in Solomon’s praise and chewing him out for not making plans to enjoy his birthday. To drive his point home, Solomon nuzzled into him and smirked, “Don’t you want to help me enjoy my day? Being with you, having you by my side all day, I couldn’t imagine anything more wonderful even if I tried. Won’t you indulge me my darling?”

Asmo groaned and leaned into him. “Oh  _ you _ -” he sighed, “Why must you be like this?” 

Solomon liked staying in, and having a house to himself with his pretty boyfriend surrounded by his books and endless possibilities? Honestly Asmo could disagree all he wanted, but Solomon couldn’t imagine a better way to spend his birthday. Well, people letting him cook would be nice. Maybe one day. He was about to open up the book once more and offer to make Asmo some tea when he noticed a frilly strap peeking out from Asmo’s sweater. He slid his finger underneath it and tugged it upwards ever so slightly before raising an eyebrow. “This is new, I haven’t seen it before.”

Asmo’s expression quickly changed, a giggle escaped him and he playfully swatted Solomon’s hands away. “You didn’t think that little ol’ book was the only thing I got you, did you?” he purred, readjusting the sleeve of his sweater, “I’m honestly a little disappointed, it was supposed to be a surprise for later.”

Solomon cocked his head, eyes full of intrigue and fingers itching to slip underneath the fabric. If not for Asmo’s ever quick reflexes swatting him away every time he tried, he honestly might have. So instead he settled for playing with the hem of his sweater, images playing in his mind of what could be underneath. He could feel himself starting to stir. “Later?” he echoed back.

“Later, for when no one else even has the chance of seeing, just a private show for my Solomon,” he smiled, a soft hand coming up to caress his face. Solomon couldn’t help but hold it in place before turning to kiss it.

“We’re all alone now,” he murmured, “They won’t be here for a while. We might not get the chance later.”

Asmo continued to giggle as Solomon kissed up his arm, before he came to his shoulder. The strap was exposed once more, and Solomon caught it in his teeth, glancing up at Asmo with a smirk. Asmo bit his lip and wiggled a bit in his lap, “Oh you do make a convincing point.”

He slid off of Solomon’s lap and put the book back on his desk. Then he leaned forward and pressed his lips against Solomon’s. Solomon didn’t remember standing up, but before he knew it, he was crumpling the pink sweater in his fists, tongue exploring Asmo’s mouth, indulging in the pretty little noises he was making. Asmo knew what Solomon liked, new what got him going. 

“Go make yourself comfortable,” Asmo purred, his lips were puffy and glistening, “Let me put on a show for you.”

Solomon nodded deftly and sat on his bed, watching intently as Asmo sauntered in front of him. Each movement of his hips made Solomon’s pants a little tighter. Asmo was just out of arm's reach as he slowly removed his pants revealing long silky pink socks and black garters. His sweater came down about mid thigh and Solomon swore he’d never seen anything more lovely in his entire life. That was until the sweater came off. Pink and black lingerie. It was frilly and pretty and oh so Asmodeus. Large bow rested just below his chest with a pink gemstone in the center. It covered up all of the right places, but left little to nothing to the imagination. Not that Solomon needed to imagine anything, he’d had plenty of experience with Asmo’s body, but that didn’t stop his breath from hitching when Asmo plopped down between his legs, cupping the noticeable bulge in his pants.

“Did I do this birthday boy?” he giggled. He grabbed the zipper, and pulled it down slowly, pulling his pants and underwear down just far enough to release him. Solomon let out a soft groan as Asmo gave him a few experimental strokes. “My, my, so hard already. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take real good care of you,” he smiled, licking the tip ever so slightly, making Solomon’s cock to twitch. 

Solomon loved Asmo’s blow jobs, he was just  _ amazing _ . Sometimes Asmo would let him grab his hair, other times he'd be forced to hold onto the sheets beneath him for dear life. Asmo always gave attention to the head first, he was slow and methodical in his work. He would take his time making his way down to the hilt, making every inch feel like pure bliss. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he whispered as he felt Asmo tighten around him, tongue working his sweet spots, “ _ Fuck Asmo _ .” His hips were bucking, fingers on one hand buried deep in strawberry blonde locks. He was going to cum, and that’s when Asmo popped off.

“You want to?” he smirked, giving the tip a slight peck before nuzzling into the side of Solomon’s thigh. “I’ll let you unwrap me if you’d-” 

A squeak escaped Asmo as Solomon yanked him on top of him, precum smearing against the front of the lingerie. He rummaged underneath his pillow for a moment before presenting Asmo with a small little bottle. What could he say? He was a man of few words. Sometimes. 

“Well, I guess you want to,” he giggled. Slowly he hooked his thumbs inside the waistband of the bottom portion of the lingerie and slowly slid it downwards. Solomon didn’t realize how much he could appreciate thigh highs until that moment. Once Asmo took the bottle from him, he ran his hands up the front of the socks and towards his hips. Oh he had  _ wonderful  _ hips. Then he wandered closer to the back-

“Oh!” Asmo yelped, when Solomon squeezed, “Oh you’re so  _ eager. _ ” As he spoke, he inserted his first finger into himself, and then another, and began to stretch and prep himself.

“What can I say? I know how to appreciate the good things in life,” Solomon chuckled, watching Asmo’s face at it contorted in pleasure. Soon moans and whimpers started spilling from his lips. Asmo had always been loud. Solomon loved his noises and honestly he thought he’d finish right there, if it hadn’t been for the cold liquid coating his dick and Asmo starting to stroke him. 

When Asmo finally began positioning himself, he winked down at his boyfriend, “Feel free to hold on.”

As if he even needed to say anything. 

No sooner had Asmo sunk down than Solomon was bucking up into him. Asmo whined as he moved up and down, Solomon’s finger tips digging into his hips. Bruises bloomed underneath his grip. He changed his angle slightly and a gasp left Asmo, “ _ Solomon _ . Please, do whatever you want, you feel so good!”

Their pace picked up, their rhythm became sloppy, Asmo calling out his name more beautiful than anyone else ever could. It was pushing Solomon near the edge.

“I’m going to cum,” he warned. Solomon’s breathing was heavy, a slew of curses leaving his lips until he buried himself deep inside his boyfriend. Asmo squirmed on top of him, wanting more, eyes pleading at the man below him before Solomon reached over to finish him off. It didn’t take long, Asmo had already been close.

With a few strokes Asmo let out a cry, tightened around Solomon, and then collapsed forward into his waiting arms. Solomon peppered him with kisses, relishing in post-orgasmic bliss. If it hadn’t been for The notification from Simeon saying they were heading back home, he would have been content staying like this for the rest of the evening.

“You can wear some of my stuff,” Solomon offered, after he’d cleaned both of them up. While the lingerie had been gorgeous, Solomon wasn’t exactly sure how comfortable it was wearing it around underneath the things Asmo had been wearing. Not to mention, he liked it when Asmo wore his stuff. It was cute.

“You can just ask if you want me to wear your clothes,” Asmo said, “It is your birthday after all, I wouldn’t deny a wish of yours.” With a smirk he slid into a pair of Solomon’s sweatpants.

Oh he had no right to be adorable. 

By the time the others arrived back, the two of them were already curled up on the couch, kissing, and being disgustingly cute. Asmo had been convinced to stay for cake. After all, it was Solomon’s birthday, surely Asmo could enjoy a little cake. They two sat close together, and when no one was looking, Asmo took some of the icing and liked it all too suggestively. Perhaps Solomon would have birthday plans for the evening after all.


End file.
